Prussia's Journal
by Anime Alert
Summary: When a new Nation enters the scene, Prussia falls big-time. This is the journal he keeps for the new feeling of hers.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I took a quiz that said that my Hetalia boyfriend would be Prussia, though I have no CLUE how that was the turnout. Anyways, the idea hit me: Why don't I put my OC in, make Prussia fall for her, and have him start a journal for his new, confusing feeling? Seems like a good plan. Now, I write.**

Crap. Crap crap crap crap crap crap crap. I can't understand myself anymore. It seems like the first time I saw her, my mind said, "Okay. That girl is going to make Prussia confused." My tongue gets tied, my blood goes faster, and… oh, screw it: I think I might LOVE her! Ach! I can't fall in love!


	2. Entry 2

Why her?! Why did I have to fall for the one woman that no one could ever get?! France tried to talk, well maybe flirt is a better word for it, with her at the meeting. When he tried to touch her, he was on the floor nursing at least ten new wounds from her feet and fists in less than a second. I must admit, she looks really, really cute when she's hurting someone… AHHH what am I thinking?! That could have been me! Or at least, it could if I could get the guts to even say hi or something… Why am I so goddamn WEAK all of a sudden?!


	3. Entry 3

Okay. I think I have an opportunity to do something now. Today, most of the female Nations announced that there'll be some kinda big dance thingy soon. Ireland didn't do anything other than look really, really depressed though. If I can keep my head, I might be able to ask her! I just hope she says yes…

* * *

Heilige Scheiße!

(That means "Holy S***!" in German.)

SHE SAID YES! Okay, I need to calm down. What happened was:

When we left, I caught up to her on the sidewalk. "Yea?" She asked, still looking a bit sad.

"Uh, hi Ireland. I was, uh, just w-wondering if you were going to the d-dance." I managed to choke out.

"Probably not, unless someone wants me to." Now she looked really sad.

"Um, would-would you like to go with me?" I managed to ask. Why was that so hard?! But it was worth it for her response. She looked surprised, and then looked around like I might be asking someone else. She turned back to me, pointed at herself, and choked out, "M-me?"

"Y-yea, you, Ireland." I managed to say. She looked really, really happy. There's a word that means that… what is it again… Oh! Ecstatic! That's it, she looked ecstatic.

"W-well, sure then! I'd love to! Thanks for asking me, Prussia. But I will warn you, when I go to a formal event like a ball, I go back to being a Mimbrate noblewoman. If you can handle that, I'm pretty sure you can handle anything from me. But if it becomes too much, I should be fine if you manage to get me onto the roof." She advised happily. I was caught completely off-guard. And as she went off, I just stared lamely after her, not realizing it until Spain and France actually had to hit me with a frozen, headless chicken. But I didn't care. I'd managed to get a date with the most impossible woman. I was feeling pretty damn good. Now, I just need to find out what a Mimbrate noblewoman is and how one would act. And how I should properly react to one…

(The rest of the page had red wine spilled on it.)


	4. Entry 4

Holy…motherfucking…shit. I'm sitting somewhere, **HIDING** **FROM** **IRELAND**, because I found out the extent she acts like a Mimbrate. All those _thee_s and _thou_s and _doth_s are SO FUCKING ANNOYING! And I can't figure out how to get onto the roof so that I can haul her up there so she can have some **COMMOM SENSE** AGAIN! **AGH**! Okay, this is what happened:

When we walked in, she had taken my arm, but once she stepped through the oak doors, she moved differently, more gracefully, and seemed to fill her gown differently. She became lighter, and evidently it was because she'd tossed her brains away. And she started talking so… _formally_, like I was a king or something. She even called me Korodullin at one point, which I would assume is the name of an important Mimbrate.

And that's why I'm hiding and hoooooly shit SHE FOUND ME! HELP ME JOURNAL! HELP!

(Prussia is now being forced to dance with an insane female Nation acting like the Arendish Countess Vasrana.)


	5. Author's Note

**Hey guys! Sorry I have been failing at updating. I just have no inspiration anymore! So, I'm asking all of you – and I do mean all – to tell me about anything that you want to appear in one of my stories. A murder. A revival. A finding of an artifact. An OC that you'd like. ****ANYTHING****.**

**Or, if you'd like, give me a source of inspiration.**

**And who knows? I may even find something great. Or create something great. And I'll tell everyone who reads this tired young lassie's tales just where I got it.**


End file.
